It is well known to provide batteries in cellular and other portable telephones. There are many competing objectives for such a battery. The viewed portion of the battery should have good aesthetics However, the battery portion needs to be sized properly to hold the battery cells efficiently. Easy insertion and removal is also desirable. When inserted, the battery must also stay firmly in place in order to maintain good battery contact.
The present invention teaches a special system for retaining a battery into a cellular phone. This system includes a number of different features which retain the battery into the cellular phone and also provide good aesthetics.